Tech Jobs with Tuck
by GoliathPyroson
Summary: here's a oneshot for my friend, with some minor plot bunnies in the background. it involves Tuck, the Pate twins, and a special someone


**this little crackfic is to fill inthe space that involves me typing up chapter 25 of the summoning, and chapter four of Phantom Age. it's also a present for a super smart friend of mine, something that we joked about.**

* * *

Tucker was amazed at what just a few words, a bit of elbow grease, and heap loads of DETERMINATION could do for dealing with the supernatural. Ever since Danny's truce with the Spirit World, making Jazz the ambassador between Spirits and the Earth, things had gotten a hell of a lot easier. Peaceful deceased came back and visited their families, fulfilled their dreams that they never could in life, and thanks to Phantom and the Red Huntress, no one was daring to try and hurt them unless actually threatened.

The Fentons had been taught a lesson in being scientific and unbiased, the GIW were practically kicked out of town thanks to Danny wrecking all of their stuff whenever they tried to attack a ghost or Spirit, and the 'evil' ghosts had become… perhaps not docile but non-violent at least. It was a progressive compromise they were willing to work with. One such example was Technus helping Tucker out with some of his inventions, though mostly through knowledge and lifting things that the geek couldn't.

Hell, with fewer ghosts to actually fight, Tucker was able to get a real, paying, job! Of course, he couldn't get the better-paying ones in the tech field until he had his A+ certification - at the very least - but let it never be said that he wasn't determined to get his foot in the door of the world. So, while studying for the exams, he found a job at a shop that accepted that he was well on his way to getting his certification. It was local, practical, and run by a strange, sometimes scary, guy that always found ways to make the workplace fun.

One of those ways was his version of hazing new employees. Like today. Mr. Pillow had sent out a message to all of his employees that they were to wear the outfits that he provided great deals on - which made them all look like police officers (something that APPD had in fact approved of) to work today.

Sure enough, when Tucker came into the shop and started getting to work on one of his five repairs, he saw one Zack Pillow walking around in black pants with white vertical stripes, a black business suit, and tie, along with white gloves, boots, belt, and tie. Even his hat was white with a black stripe along the middle. It was still a struggle to not snort at his whole Warden Pillow thing, but no one wanted to give away the ruse.

Right on time, a pair of new employees - Rick and George, because of course, it had to be someone Tuck knew - walked into Pillow Parts Computer Repair wearing the required blue shirts, and Tuck decided that since it was his break, he'd go and watch their initiation.

"Hey George, Rick." the older tech called with a grin. "I see you copied me yet again."

"We never copied any of your tech, Tuck," Rick snorted and shoved his friend, looking around the well-occupied breakroom in confusion. "Why is everybody here?"

"And why are you all dressed up as police officers?" George glared at Tucker accusingly. "I swear if you spoofed that email about the uniforms."

"Nah," Tucker snorted and shooed the two to the clear space in the middle of the room. "I suggest you get to your spots and stand at attention. Boss likes it when the new meat is lined up just right." rolling their eyes at him in unison, the twins took their positions just as one of the other doors in the room swung open with a bang, all the employees lining up along the walls. Striding over with a red rulebook in hand, Zack loomed over the Pate twins intimidatingly, a look on his face that would put Vlad's wrath to shame.

"Hello, meat. My supervisor has deemed you ready to join our workforce here in Pillow's Parts." If one listened closely, they'd notice a slight southern drawl in his voice, but it was hidden well behind a theatrically deep bass and demanding tone. "However, for the next four weeks, this place shall be considered your prison. You will be here on time and you will do as you are told. I am not your father, I am not your great uncle.

"I am your judge, executioner, your jury, executioner, your warden, executioner, and if need be: your Executioner." confusion and a sense of nervousness - or straight up fear, if George were asked - painted the newbies, and Rick raised his hand. "What?"

"You said executioner four times." A grin more demonic than Spectra's crawled onto Zack's face and he simply said:

"That's my favorite part of the job." George fell to the ground, and Tucker started laughing.

* * *

 **yes, that is a walker quote, yes, he looks like walker, yes, that is on purpose.**


End file.
